Jealous Luna
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Meek's first girlfriend Katie shows up; the two start catching up, making Luna very jealous, but the meerkat's happiness at seeing his old friend are cut short upon realizing that she's working for Seeker. Meanwhile; Vilgax gets a new TV but finds installing it easier said then done.
1. Katie Meerkat

At some type of carnival; Wart was at a carnival game trying to knock over some cans with a baseball.

"Come on, stupid game." said Wart.

He threw his last ball but missed.

The game operator turned to Wart.

"Oh to bad, you lose." said the operator.

Wart picked up a ball from inside the booth and tossed it at the operator's face, knocking him out.

The warthog chuckled.

"You were saying?" said Wart

"You still lose." said the Operator and fell out cold again.

Wart huffed before grabbing a stuffed bear and walking off.

"Hey get back here asshole." the operator said while still out cold.

With Marco; he was walking through the carnival and saw a ring the bell game and a red hoverboard as a prize.

"Three tries for one dollar." said the game operator.

Marco chuckled before giving the operator a dollar.

He grabbed the mallet.

"Here goes nothing." said Marco.

He hit the seesaw, but the puck only went a fourth of the way up.

The teen groaned before hitting the seesaw again, but the puck only went halfway up.

"Third times the charm." said the operator.

Marco groaned and got ready to hit the seesaw as Jackie appeared.

The skateboarding girl saw a tiny button next to the seesaw and stepped on it at the same time Marco hit the seesaw.

The puck then managed to hit the bell.

The game operator became shocked.

Marco chuckled.

"Time to pay the piper." said Marco.

The operator groaned and gave Marco the hoverboard before the two teens walked off.

"Thanks for the help." said Marco.

Jackie chuckled.

"Anytime." she said before kissing Marco on the cheek.

With Meek; he was standing in front of a circius tent before walking into it.

He looked around the tent and went to some bleachers before sitting at the top.

"Love trapezee artists." said Meek.

Eventually Luna, Wart, Marco, Jackie, Sam, and Lincoln appeared and sat down close to the meerkat.

"This should be an interesting show." said Wart.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the first act, some trapezee artists from Mobius, the Magnificent Meerkats." said a voice.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Maybe we'll see that Katie girl you knew at the orphanage Meek." said Lincoln.

Luna became confused.

"Katie?" said Luna.

"It's a long story." Meek said as he began to drink some soda.

"Making her debut, Katie." said the same voice.

A female Mobian Meerkat dressed in a yellow spandex jumpsuit appeared on a platform.

Meek spat his soda on Sam's face in shock.

"WHAT?!" yelled Meek.

Sam groaned before wiping the soda off her face.

"Start talking." said Sam.

"Yeah Meek, tell us everything." said Luna.

Meek chuckled nervously.

"It's like this, she's someone I became friends with when I was in the Westopolis Orphanage, she saw me as a kind person and-"Meek said before being interrupted by Wart.

"No lies." said Wart, "I already know the truth."

"Alright alright, she was my first girlfriend at the age of four." said Meek.

Marco became shocked.

"How did you get a girlfriend at the age of four?" said Marco.

Meek smirked.

"I was quite the stud." said Meek.

Luna laughed sarcastically.

"What a stud you were." said Luna.

"Are-are you jealous of my history with Katie? Because I tried to mask my own jealousy for Sam and wound up spending three weeks on Mobius fighting myself." said Meek.

Luna is shocked.

"What? I'd never get jealous." said Luna.

Meek just stared at Luna.

"Okay good enough, but in case you are, get some therapy quick before you become so ill that you end up fighting your own evil side, hiding out in Hopper's home, and helping out at a soup kitchen for three weeks before finally standing up to yourself." said Meek.

Two other Mobian meerkats; one guy, and one girl appeared on another end of the circus ring and started performing with Katie.

Jackie whistled.

"Wow, she is good." said Jackie.

Meek nodded.

"I won her over by showing off my origami skills." said Meek.

Luna who was clearly jealous had a thought bubble next to her where she was strangling Katie in the same style as Homer Simpson choking his son.

Lincoln then popped the thought bubble with a pencil.

Later; the act had finished up and almost the entire audience started cheering.

However; a lasso wrapped up around Katie before dragging her out of the tent, shocking everyone.

"Oh crap, every week someone pulls this off." said the same voice.

"First act, and already some makes a kidnapping. Looks like we're going to-"Marco said before he turned to where Meek was sitting to see that he was already gone, "Huh, so this is why Commisioner Gordon hates being ditched when he's almost finished with a sentance."

At an armored truck that was driving down a highway; two masked thugs were chuckled.

"We've got the girl. Now we can hold her for ransom and nothing can stop us." said the first thug.

However they saw a hand knocking on the front window, shocking the two.

The two then saw Meek dressed like Bounty Hunter before he waved at them.

"Bounty Hunter?" said the second good.

The first goon started making turns to try and get Meek off the truck.

"Sorry, no can do. Only when I get the girl out of your truck." said Meek.

"As if." said the first goon.

He pulled out a sword and smirked.

But Meek punched a hole in the window and fired a repulsor ray at the goon, knocking him out.

The truck started swirving out of control before Meek jumped off the truck and it crashed into a fire hydrant.

Meek walked to the back of the truck and pulled the doors off to see a tied up Katie before pulling her out and untying her.

"You alright ma'am?" said Meek.

Katie chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Katie said sounding like the DCAU version of Lana Lang.

She tapped the armor and smiled.

"Vibranium armor with red, white, and blue paint, very patriotic. If I had to take a guess about who was underneath this outfit, I'd have to say that it was a Mobian meerkat just like me." said Katie.

Meek became shocked.

"What?" said Meek.

"By the way Meek, how's your love life? Last I heard you got yourself a bisexual girlfriend." said Katie.

Meek growled.

"Katie." said a voice.

Katie turned to see several cop cars and the other two Mobian meerkats as Meek flew off.

"Are you alright sweetie?" said the guy Mobian.

"I am daddy, thanks to Bounty Hunter." said Katie.

"You know, it's quite lucky that he was here to save you." said the guy meerkat.

Meek who was on a rooftop with his helmet off became confused.

"How did she even know who I was underneath the outfit?" said Meek.

He then saw something on his gauntlet before pulling off, revealing that it was a note.

"The park, ten PM." Meek read.

Meek became shocked.

"She's good." said Meek.


	2. Vilgax Needs a New TV

In Vilgax's ship; the squid alien was sitting on a recliner watching Robot Chicken.

"When is season 9 of the show going to come out, I cant wait to see more of Bitch Puddin." said Vilgax.

His minions nodded.

"It's been a long time." said Vilgax.

Psyphon entered the room.

"It's only been a year or so ago." said Psyphon.

Vilgax then punched his goon in the face, knocking him out.

Vilgax sighed.

"I wish they would make up their minds." said Vilgax. "Is the show cancelled or not?"

Then one of his minions put a laptop in front of the squid.

Vilgax saw a video and became shocked.

"It's about time Adult Swim decides to renew the show for a new season, just can't believe they decided till the San Diego Comic Con to reveal it." said Vilgax.

His TV then mysteriously turned off.

The squid became confused.

"What the?" said Vilgax.

He went to the TV and was confused.

"What the hell's wrong with this thing?" said Vilgax.

He tapped the TV and it exploded.

The squid became shocked.

"MY TV!" yelled Vilgax.

He screamed very loudly, causing tons of alien like birds to fly off.

"MY BIRDS!" Vilgax yelled before screaming again.

Inside the ship; Vilgax was in his room crying like a little baby.

"My television is gone, now how will I be able to see season 9 of Robot Chicken and see some BItch Pudding and that sketch with the Charizard in it?" said Vilgax.

His minions saw this and felt bad.

Vilgax grabbed a newspaper and looked at a sale ad.

He became shocked.

"What's this?" said Vilgax, "New Magnavox 86 inch HDTV for only $1,299?"

Vilgax smirked.

"Yes that TV is mine." He said and ran off in a sonic boom and leaving his minions shocked.

"Huh." said a Drone. "Sonic Boom."

"Why exactly is it called a sonic boom?" said another drone.

"I think that's when you run off before creating a huge booming sound that might be able to break the sound berrier." said a third.

The Drones nodded.

Later at an electronics store; Vilgax was looking at the same TV he saw on the sale ad.

He smirked and unknown to him Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson were at the same store and became shocked.

"Is that Vilgax?" asked Ben shocked.

Gwen looked at her cousin and then took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes and put them back on.

"Yeah, it is." said Gwendolyn.

Vilgax turned to a worker.

"You got any TV's like this one?" said Vilgax.

The worker nodded.

"Let me just go in back to get one." said the worker.

"What is Vilgax doing buying a TV?" said Gwendolyn.

"I don't know." Ben said before turning to his cousin, "By the way, I've been wondering this for a while now, why did you start wearing glasses?"

Gwen looked at her cousin.

"These were meant for reading, but I found them to be very interesting that I started wearing them all the time." said Gwen.


	3. Katie Works For Seeker

In Wart's office; Fishfins was doing work on his computer when Luna, Sam, Wart, Lincoln, Marco, and Jackie entered the apartment.

He turned to the group.

"So how was the carnival?" said Fishfins.

Luna removed Fishfins water filled headphones and he started gasping for water.

Wart pulled out another set of water filled headphones and put them on Fishfins who stopped gasping.

"That bad huh?" said Fishfins.

"You have no idea. Apparently Meek's first girlfriend was at the carnival as well." said Jackie.

Lincoln's phone started vibrating and he picked it up to see a text from Meek saying 'She knows who I am'.

"And also knows he's the Bounty Hunter." said Lincoln.

Luna is mad and grabbed the phone and threw it out the window hitting Tommy Oliver.

"OH GOD!" yelled Tommy.

Wart became shocked.

"Back up, what do you mean 'knows he's the Bounty Hunter'?" said Wart.

"Katie seems to know of Meek being a crime fighter upon being rescued by him." said Lincoln.

Wart did some thinking.

"Weird, seems odd that she would know who Meek was underneath his costume on their first meeting in a long time. I'd better check out the fair grounds and see what I can dig up." said Wart.

Luna punched Wart in the balls.

"No I'll go." She said.

Wart sighed.

"Luna, there are several reason's you shouldn't be snooping around at this point, one is that you're clearly jealous, the second one is that you could be trying to infiltrate some terrorist organization." Wart said in a chipmunk voice.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In the main Team Rocket hideout; Giovanni entered a room where three other Team Rocket grunts, two guys, and one that was obviously an Officer Jenny were at.

"Bad news, the cops busted another one of our safe houses." said Giovanni.

The two guys grunts became shocked.

"Say what now?" said the first grunt.

"We've got a rat in this orginization." said Giovanni.

"Ratatta, we've got a Ratatta." said the second grunt.

Giovanni became shocked.

"Oh right, we don't have actual rats in this world." said Giovanni, "But someone here is a Ratatta."

"But who?" said the first grunt, "Who could be a cop in disguise?"

"Could be Gary, could be Craig, or it could be the newby who is oddly enough named Officer Jenny." said Giovanni.

Officer Jenny became shocked.

"Couldn't be me." said Officer Jenny.

The grunts turned to Officer Jenny.

"Wait a minute Officer Jenny." said the second grunt who was named Craig.

Jenny became very shocked.

"Nice earring, kind of looks like a wire in your ear." said Craig.

Jenny laughed.

"Yeah, thanks." said Jenny.

"Okay, enough with complimenting the new girl, we need to find out who is the Krookodile." said Giovanni.

The Three Grunts looked at each other.

"Uh...I uh..."Jenny said before being interrupted by the first grunt who was named Gary.

"I'M THE RATATTA!" yelled Gary.

Giovanni became shocked.

"What?" said Giovanni.

"I've been wearing a wire for some time now, did it just so my huge family won't have to suffer through poverty." said Gary.

Everyone is shocked.

"What?" said Jenny.

"I'm wired as well, just to keep my grandmother alive." said Carl.

Giovanni became shocked.

"Wow, and I was wearing a wire to feed my Persian this whole time. Guess we're all informing the Grumpigs." said Giovanni.

Jenny sighed.

"Thank goodness." Jenny whispered to herself.

"Now who wants to get hammered?" said Giovanni.

The grunts cheered before walking off as a Ratatta appeared.

A Pokeball then hit it before the rat was captured.

Text's appeared that said 'You Caught a Metaphor'.

 **Flashback**

"The third reason is because your secondary band leader Sonic crushed my balls just so I would tip your entire band for setting a romantic atmosphere at a swamp for a girlfriend who dumped me five minutes afterwards." said Wart.

Luna punched Wart in the balls again.

"SERIOUSLY AGAIN!?" squeaked Wart in a Chipmunk voice.

"I'm still going to check things out." said Luna.

She walked out of the apartment from Wart's window before going Purple Parasite and flying off.

Everyone became confused.

"I'd better make sure she doesn't try to kill someone." said Wart.

He walked out of his apartment.

Fishfins pulled out a Netflix envelope.

"Who wants to see Men in Black?" said Fishfins.

With Meek; he was approaching the park and looked around.

"She said to meet her here at ten AM, and it's 9:59." said Meek.

He walked into the park and went over to the bridge and pulled out a ukulele before he started playing Soul Sister.

Katie then appeared.

"Nice ukulele, I'm more of an acoustic or electric guitar type of person, but hey, who am I to judge?" said Katie.

Meek stopped playing his ukulele and turned to Katie.

"I was wondering if you were going to show. How did you know?" said Meek.

Katie chuckled.

"Just because I'm very gorgeous doesn't make me stupid." said Katie.

"You said it, not me." Meek joked.

Katie giggled.

"Anyways, ever since that whole grocery store incident on Mobius several months ago, I've been keeping track of Bounty Hunter, but then when I heard that a meerkat wearing the same outfit as the Bounty Hunter but without the helmet killed a Kryptonian, I wound up putting two and two together and realized that you were the Bounty Hunter." said Katie.

"What guy wouldn't want a smart girl." said Meek.

Katie then pulled out a small device.

"Yeah, a smart girl." said Katie.

She then pushed the button on the device.

Meek then became confused.

"Hey what're you-"Meek said before a laser hit his ukulele, destroying it, "HOLY SHIT!"

He then turned to see Seeker aiming a rifle at him.

"Well done Katie, you got Meek in the perfect trap." said Seeker.

Meek became shocked and turned to Katie.

"Why Katie?" He asked.

Katie smirked.

"I'm being paid tons of money to bring you in." said Katie.

Seeker then picked Meek up by his shirt.

"Now that I have you, it's back to capturing criminals in a hunting fashion." said Seeker.

Meek chuckled.

"We'll see." said Meek.

He slid his left sleeve open but the gauntlet was shot by Seeker, disabling it.

"Dammit." said Meek.

"Looks like there's no Bounty Hunter for you." said Seeker.

Meek then pulled out a grenade and removed the pin.

"I still got this thing." said Meek.

He closed his eyes, confusing Seeker and Katie.

The grenade then exploded into a flash of light, blinding Seeker and Katie.

Meek then shook lose from Seeker's grip before running off.

The two hunters opened their eyes.

"I'm starting to regret teaching him about flash grenades." said Seeker.

Katie looked around for Meek.

"Where is that Jackass?" She asked.

Meek ran behind a tree before pulling out his Quick Ball.

"Come on out Midnight." said Meek.

The ball opened up, releasing Meek's Lycanroc which was named Midnight.

The Pokemon roared and turned to Meek.

"There are two people after me, keep them occupied for as long as you can, as soon as they're gone, get help." said Meek.

Midnight nodded and ran off.

Meek looked at a lake and did some thinking.

Seeker started looking around.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." said Seeker.

He was then punched across the face by a Rock Smash from Midnight.

"YAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Seeker.

Midnight then ran off as Seeker started shooting at the Pokemon.

But the Lycanroc disappeared.

"Dammit, he's trying to keep me occupied." said Seeker.

He walked over to the lake where Meek was at and turned to Katie who appeared.

"Any sign of Meek?" said Katie.

"No, just some Pokemon that he could be using to keep us busy." said Seeker.

Katie smirked and pulled a Moon Ball out.

"Then I'll use my Pokémon." She said.

She threw the Moon Ball and another midnight formed Lycanroc appeared.

"Kill the other Lycanroc." said Katie.

Lycanroc nodded before running towards Midnight who was approaching and tackled it into a tree.

Midnight then used Rock Smash on the opposing Lycanroc before using Accelerock to run off.

Seeker and Katie became shocked.

"Was that Accelerock?" said Seeker.

"How did Meek go around teaching a midnight formed Lycanroc a move that only a midday formed Lycanroc can learn, that's not natural." said Katie.

Katie growled.

"We'll find him." said Seeker.

"We'd better." said Katie.

The two walked off.

Then; Meek without his leather jacket emerged from the lake panting.

"Whew, that's a new record for holding my breathe underwater without using the underwater feature to my armor." said Meek.

He climbed out of the lake before approaching a tree and reaching into the hole before pulling out his leather jacket and putting it back on.

"Good thing I taught Midnight Accelerock even though it can't legally learn it in midnight form." said Meek.

He then looked around the park.

"Why would Katie be working with Seeker? Nobody who knew me would want to work with that guy after learning about him. I'd better get to the Bounty Cave and regroup." said Meek.

He pulled out a watch and pushed a button on it, causing the watch to flash and for Caddy in motorcycle mode to appear.

"You called?" said Caddy.

Meek screamed and fell in the water.

Meek climbed out of the lake again.

"How were you even this close? I'd have had your time getting here to be exactly five minutes from the Bounty Cave." said Meek.

Caddy turned into her robot mode and turned both her hands into heaters to dry Meek up.

"I've got a life you know, I was speed dating." said Caddy.

Meek became shocked.

"Speed dating, nobody gets anywhere when speed dating." said Meek.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of restaurant; a ton of women and guys were at tables.

One particular table had Johnny Bravo talking to a hot woman.

He then started flexing his muscles.

"Check me out baby." said Johnny.

The woman then splashed water in Johnny's face before a bell rang and the woman walked off.

"She likes me." said Johnny.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Caddy turned into her motorcycle mode before Meek got on her and rode off.

"Where're we going?" said Caddy.

"The Bounty Cave, I need to check something out." said Meek.


	4. Calling For Help

Back with Vilgax; he was dragging his new TV in a box into his ship.

"Finally, my new TV, now I can see season nine of Robot Chicken when it comes out, and some Wicked Tuna." said Vilgax, "Not exactly fond of squids being used as blue fin tuna bait, but it's still a good show."

He walked into the living room where Psyphon was waiting.

"Bout time you got the new TV." said Psyphon.

Vilgax set the box down.

"Yeah, now set it up." said Vilgax.

"Yes master." said Psyphon.

He opened the box and pulled out a small booklet and started reading it.

"Huh, that doesn't seem so bad." said Vilgax.

"This is just a manual for the manual." said Psyphon.

Vilgax became confused.

"Manual for the manual?" said Vilgax.

Psyphon then pulled out a dictionary sized manual from the box, shocking Vilgax.

"I may need help." said Vilgax, "Call Ben Tennyson and his cousin Gwen."

The Minions became shocked.

"Call your worst enemy?" said one of the goons.

"But what's to keep you from killing Tennyson and getting the omnitrix again?" said another goon.

Vilgax pulled out a blaster and shot the one goon, killing him.

Everyone is shocked.

"Do as I say or the next one'll get what's coming." said Vilgax.

Psyphon nodded before grabbing a phone and dialing a number.

Back on Earth; Ben and his cousin were at the Crimson Dragon Mall food court drinking Mr Smoothie smoothies.

"Man McFist sure came up with new smoothies. These are amazing." said Ben.

Gwen nodded.

Then a ringing sound was heard and Ben picked up his phone to see an unknown caller was calling.

He became confused but pushed the talk icon before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" said Ben.

He then became shocked.

"PSYPHON!?" Ben yelled before becoming confused, "Wait, how'd you get this number?"

A split screen appeared and Vilgax's second in command appeared.

"No time for that I called for a reason." said the White Alien.

Ben became confused.

"What?" said Ben.

"Vilgax needs his new TV installed." said Psyphon.

Ben became shocked.

"That's what this is all about, what you couldn't have called to say that he's threatening me?" said Ben.

"There's a laser cannon aiming at Earth if you don't help out." said Psyphon.

"Now that's more like it." said Ben.

"Thank you." said the Skull alien, "Seriously though, help or the planet perishes."

Ben turned off his phone.

"You going to tell me or what?" said Gwen.

"Vilgax is going to destroy the Earth if we don't help him install a new TV." said Ben.

His cousin became shocked.

"All this trouble just to get a TV installed, why can't he just read the manual?" said Gwen.

"I don't know, we'd better help him out just because it's our job. But first." said Ben.

Later; he had told everything to a shocked Sonic, Lynn, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

"Have you lost your damn mind!?" yelled Cyborg.

"EVEN I WOULDN'T HELP A VILLAIN AND I DATED ONE!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Relax, me and Gwendolyn will just install Vilgax's TV while the rest of you try to disable it just in case." said Ben.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right, I ain't even going to help a squid alien war lord. I once helped Eggman get one of his robots out of Catfish Booray's swamp six weeks ago, because of all the swamp water I took one, I developed a case of trench foot that's marched halfway up my balls." said Sonic.

Cyborg became shocked and started puking.

"What's in it for us?" said Lynn.

"Free sub sandwiches." said Ben.

"I'm in." said Lynn.

"As long as I can get free chili dogs out of you." said Sonic.

"I'll go for some tofu." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg stopped puking.

"Give me some pie." said Cyborg, "When do we leave?"

"Immediately." said Ben.


	5. Why Katie Works With Seeker

With Luna; she landed at the same carnival before looking around.

"I'm not exactly fond of having to go to the very place that Katie girl was at just to find dirt, but out of jealousy, that really tries my nerves." said Violet.

"She showed up on this planet and somehow knew of Meek's crime fighting, don't you find that a little odd?" said Luna.

"Well yeah, but in all fairness, it was very odd that he's been alive on a moon for four years without even suffering starvation or anyone even knowing of his existence." said Violet.

"Good point." said Luna.

She then looked at a trailer labeled 'Katie' with the lights before turning her left hand into a blaster.

The rocker then approached the trailer door before slowly opening it and aiming her cannon inside to see Wart checking out a bookshelf full of books.

"Hmm, this girl shows interest in Nancy Drew mysteries." said Wart, "I'm more of a Sherlock Holmes and Hercule person, but who am I to judge?"

Luna became shocked and turned her cannon back into a hand.

"Wart, what're you doing here? I said that I'd be checking Katie out." said Luna.

Wart turned to Luna.

"I know, but someone had to protect you from yourself." said Wart.

Luna is mad and grabbed Wart.

"What makes you think that I need protection from what I'm about to do?" said Luna.

"I know that this is what Meek would have become if he had pulled the trigger on that criminal a long time ago, even if the blaster was set to kill." said Wart.

Luna kicked Wart in the balls and dropped him.

"Again with the balls?" squeaked Wart.

"This girl clearly has dirt on her, and I intend on finding out what it is." said Luna.

"Then kill her, and afterwards anyone who catches Meek's heart? He could have done that with Sam, but he didn't because of how much he cared about you." said Wart.

He looked around.

"Besides, this is obviously out of-"Wart said before noticing something and becoming shocked, "What the?"

He approached a table and picked up a photo.

"What is it?" said Luna.

Wart turned around and showed Luna a photo of Katie, her adoptive parents, and Seeker in a circus ring.

Luna became shocked as her helmet disappeared.

"No, Katie's working for Seeker?" said Luna.

Wart nodded.

"Obviously, at least now you can pulverize her as much as you want, but we don't kill her. Justice, not vengeance." said Wart.

Luna punched Wart sending him flying out the trailer and into a dunk tank.

Wart climbed out of the tank panting.

"Never make friends with someone just because they're friends of your friend or are dating a friend of yours." said Wart.

Inside Wart's apartment; Fishfins group was watching Men in Black.

"Of all the military candidates, why would Will Smith who is playing a cop be chosen?" said Lincoln.

"Agent J assessed the situation and realized that the little girl who had some very complicated books for someone her age while traveling in the ghetto was the obvious bad alien." said Marco.

"What about the others that were there?" asked Lincoln.

Before another answer could come; Midnight crashed through a window, scaring everyone.

"CALL ANIMAL CONTROL!" yelled Sam.

"Relax, that's just Meek's Lycanroc named Midnight." said Lincoln.

"Oh." said Sam.

Lincoln turned to Midnight.

"What is it boy?" said Lincoln.

Midnight started playing charades by acting like Katie, then like Seeker before stopping.

"Yeah I don't get any of that." said Lincoln.

"I think he saying that Katie is working for this Seeker person." said Jackie.

Marco, Sam, and Lincoln turned to Jackie confused.

"What?" said Jackie.

Fishfins became shocked.

"Seeker, that crazed bounty hunter who teamed up with my old boss is back on Earth?" said Fishfins.

He became mad and pulled a sword out.

"He ain't gonna make it out of this alive." said Fishfins, "Let's kill that guy."

Sam became shocked.

"Why do you have a sword?" said Sam.

"Your very jealous friend is planning on killing one of her old lovers flames, and the fact that a humanoid goldfish is carrying a sword?" said Jackie.

With Meek and Caddy; the two entered the Bounty Cave before Meek got off his motorcycle which then turned into robot mode.

Meek removed his gauntlet before setting it on some type of pad as lasers started scanning it.

He then went to his computer and started doing work on it.

"What're you doing?" said Caddy.

"Trying to figure out what caused Katie to betray me." said Meek, "This isn't like her to just go against anyone like that."

"And yet she did, she must really hate you after you ended it with her when she was adopted." said Caddy.

"No, she ended it with me." said Meek.

Caddy became shocked.

"What?" said Caddy.

Meek then stopped doing work on his computer.

"Here we go." said Meek.

He saw a picture of Seeker, Katie, and her adoptive parents with a tied up alien similar to Edgar the Bug.

"According to all this, seems like Katie's parents helped Seeker capture a Bug that had destroyed four worlds at the time." said Meek, "With this conclusion, I can only assume that Seeker convinced Katie to help him find me."

Caddy became shocked.

"Huh?" said Caddy.

Meek picked up his gauntlet as the lasers stopped scanning it.

He put the gauntlet back on.

"Seeker is using her to get me back under his wing." said Meek, "I've got to prove to Katie that Seeker isn't trustworthy."

"Someone who is willing to give second chances. Now there's a side of you I've never seen before." said Caddy.

Meek chuckled.

"I impress even myself." said Meek, "I'd better come up with a stragety to prove my case."

He looked at his own outfit before looking at the gauntlet.

The meerkat placed a hand on his chin before doing some thinking.


	6. Installing Vilgax's TV

On Vilgax's ship; Vilgax was patiently waiting.

"Where the hell is Tennyson?" said Vilgax.

A space bridge portal opened up and Ben and Gwen emerged from it before the portal closed up.

Vilgax sighed.

"Oh finally." said Vilgax.

Ben went to Vilgax and sighed.

"Okay, show me the TV." said Ben.

Later; the three were in the living room with the TV and Gwen was reading the instruction manual.

She became shocked and turned to Vilgax.

"You couldn't even read the whole thing and decided to call us for help?" said Gwen.

"Yeah it's a whole case of me not wanting to do it." said Vilgax.

Gwen sighed before putting the manual down.

"Alright, let's do this." said Ben.

With Psyphon and several of Vilgax's goons; the group was at some controls getting ready to fire a laser.

"Prepare to fire just in case." said Psyphon.

However; he was tapped on the shoulder.

The skeleton like alien turned around but was punched across the face by Sonic.

"Don't mind me, I've got a pass, but I left it at home." said Sonic, "Figured that would make for a temporary one."

Psyphon became mad.

"How dare you lay a finger on me, Tennyson's just setting up a TV." said Psyphon.

Lynn in her Red Rhino Beetle outfit, Cyborg, and Beast Boy appeared behind Sonic.

"And we're just trying to disable your laser for if Vilgax does go back on his word." said Sonic.

The Skull Alien nodded at that.

"Alright." said Psyphon, "Kill them."

Vilgax's minions walked over to the heroes who got into fighting stance.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla.

He punched the robots making them explode

With Vilgax, Ben and Gwen they were confused by the noise.

"What the hell was that?" said Vilgax.

"Nothing." said Ben, "Nothing at all."

He inspected the TV and plugged it into an outlet.

He wiped his sweat and turned to Vilgax.

"TV's plugged in, now for the disc player. What do you use, DVD or Blu-Ray?" said Ben.

"Both. I bye Blu Ray DVD Combos." said Vilgax.

"Alright." said Ben.

Back with the battle; Vilgax's bots were trying to kill the heroes.

Beast Boy now as a lion was destroying tons of bots with his bare hands.

Sonic leaped on several bots, knocking them on the ground.

He picked up one bot and tossed it over to Lynn who then sliced it in half while her hands were swords.

Sonic is shocked.

"Whoa." said Sonic.

Cyborg knocked Psyphon out of the way and started doing some work on the laser cannon.

"Come on, come on." said Cyborg.

The Cannon fired flames at the robots melting them.

Cyborg became shocked.

"I didn't know I could do that." He said.

Back with Ben, Gwen, and Vilgax; the two cousins finished setting the TV up.

"There, all done." said Gwen.

Vilgax smiled.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you Ben Tennyson and Girl Tennyson." said Vilgax. "And because of this I won't attack Earth."

Ben sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Ben.

A space bridge opened up and the two disappeared into it as a badly bandaged up Psyphon entered the room.

Vilgax noticed him and became shocked.

"What the hell happened to you?" said Vilgax.

"I was jumped is what happened." said Psyphon.

Vilgax nodded and shrugged it off.

"Screw it, I'll just watch some TV." said Vilgax.

He turned on his new TV and started watching Pickle and Peanut.

"OH SWEET JESUS NO!" yelled Vilgax.

He quickly flipped the channel to see Arrow.

The squid sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." said Vilgax.

Psyphon groaned.

"IS NO ONE GOING TO QUESTION ME BEING ASSAULTED?!" yelled Psyphon.


	7. Katie Turns Over a New Leaf

With Luna and Wart; the two were at the park.

Wart pulled out a Series 5 De-Atomizer and started aiming all over the place.

The two heard a snapping sound before becoming shocked.

"We're not alone." said Luna.

"Obviously." said Wart.

He walked over to a tree and turned his blaster's safety off before moving very quickly aiming his blaster at the source to see Fishfins group who put their hands in the air.

"Found out that Katie's working with Seeker?" said Wart.

"Yep." the group said.

Wart sighed.

"This stinks on so many levels." said Wart.

Sam started sniffing the air.

"You sure that's not your BO?" said Sam.

Wart chuckled.

"No, I shower every day." said Wart.

Then everyone was trapped in some type of laser cage.

They became shocked.

"What the?" said Lincoln.

The group then saw Seeker approaching.

"Well now, what do we have here? Some friends of that meerkat." said Seeker, "Perfect bait."

Sam became shocked.

"That's Seeker?" said Sam.

"That's right girl, and I have to say some guy must really like you." said Seeker.

"Um my sister Luna has a crush on her." said Lincoln

Seeker became shocked after hearing that.

"Awkward." said Seeker.

Wart chuckled.

"I sure took that badly." said Wart, "And I hadn't met Sam at the time."

"You know on my planet whenever someone turned out to be LGBT or whatever it is you call it on this planet-"Seeker said before being interrupted by Marco.

"Same thing." said Marco.

"We beat the living daylights out of that person until they either turned straight or died from being pulverized." said Seeker.

Everyone became shocked.

Katie and her Lycanroc appeared.

"Now this is the type of gathering I was hoping for." said Katie.

Wart purred like a kitten.

"Me likey." said Wart.

"You dummy." said Marco.

Seeker pulled his rifle out before aiming at the group.

"Hey it's me your after." said a voice.

Seeker became shocked.

"That cursed meerkat." said Seeker.

"That's right buddy, I've got you right where I want you." Meek's voice called out.

Seeker started looking around.

"Where are you?" said Seeker.

"I ain't telling, that'll give away my hiding spot." said Meek.

Lycanroc started looking for Meek and saw a shadow behind a tree before approaching it.

The Pokemon got into fighting stance before becoming shocked by the sight of a cardboard cutout of Meek.

"You must know by now that I've got fakes all around this park." said Meek.

"You'd better show yourself." said Seeker.

"I've got a better idea, why don't I just stay hidden while your new pawns Pokemon tries to find me, and then I'll order some Chinese food before calling it a night." Meek said still hidden.

Seeker growled.

Lycanroc kept on finding different cardboard cutouts of Meek.

"How do you like that, he's evading us like a pro." said Katie.

She then smirked .

"That's the Meek I know." said Katie.

Meek who was far away aiming an unloaded sniper rifle at the group chuckled.

"Obviously." said Meek.

Then Lycanroc appeared behind Meek before turning it's right arm orange and using Rock Smash on Meek, sending him flying to Seeker's area falling on his back before flipping himself back on his feet.

"Found him." said Seeker.

Lycanroc then returned to it's master.

Katie smirked.

"It's over Meek. Seeker and I won." said Katie.

"No it isn't. Only when I say so." said Meek.

"You think you could evade Seeker for so long just because you stole tons of stuff from him?" said Katie.

"He's lying to you just to get me back under his wing. Once he get's what he wants, he'll dispose of you." Meek.

"Liar." said Katie.

Seeker was reaching for his blaster and set it to kill.

He then smirked and aimed his blaster at Katie.

Katie became confused.

"Seeker?" said Katie.

"Good bye Katie." said Seeker.

He fired a round at Katie, but Meek pushed his ex girlfriend out of the way before taking the hit and falling on the ground supposedly dead.

Everyone became shocked.

"OH GOD!" yelled Wart.

Seeker groaned.

"Dammit, that was not supposed to happen." said Seeker.

Midnight pulled off a Rock Smash uppercut on the cage, destroying it.

Katie turned to the down and out Meek.

"Ho-how could I have let this happen?" said Katie.

Seeker put his blaster away.

"My full time offer is still open if you want it." said Seeker.

Katie turned to Seeker angrily.

"No, I'm done." she said before walking off.

Seeker sighed.

"Better get a shovel." said Seeker.

He pushed some buttons on his watch before teleporting out of the area as Wart's group approached Meek.

Luna became angry.

"That was pretty idiotic of you, very macho, unwise..."Luna said before starting to break down in tears, "and brave."

She got down on her knees before grabbing Meek's head and kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." said Luna.

"I'm not." Meek said proving he's still alive.

Everyone is shocked.

Meek stood up pulling out some type of billy club shaped device and pushed a button on it, causing his everyday clothes to disappear, revealing he was wearing his armor.

"Full body hologram, designed to confuse your target about your appearance." said Meek.

"You wanted her to see what would happen if she had kept on working for Seeker." said Lincoln.

"Did it work perfectly?" said Meek.

He turned to see Katie with an American flag colored ukulele.

"It did." said Katie.

She then held the ukulele in front of Meek.

Meek became confused

"To replace the one Seeker destroyed after my betrayal." said Katie.

Meek grabbed the ukulele and inspected it.

He became shocked by it.

"Nice craftsman ship." said Meek.

"Don't quit your day job." said Katie.

She started to walk off.

"Is it true?" said Meek.

Katie stopped before turning to Meek.

"Figuring out what I've been doing for a while now, is the story true?" said Meek.

Katie smiled.

"What do you think Tiger?" asked Katie.

She then walked off.

"She was honest." said Meek.

The group then walked off.

Then Seeker returned with a shovel in hand.

"Alright, now to get this over with and leave here fast before I get murder on my criminal record." said Seeker.

He became confused and looked around before groaning.

"Son of a bitch, he played dead again." said Seeker.


	8. Making Up

The next day in Toon Manor; Meek and Luna who were in their everyday clothes were in Luna's room playing their own respective guitars.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you try to convince Katie that Seeker was untrustworthy instead of holding a grudge against her for betraying you?" said Luna.

"She was a naive girl when I met her, she didn't even know what she was getting into so I gave her a second chance." said Meek.

Luna nodded.

"I see." said Luna.

"How about you?" said Meek, "Should you give me a second chance?"

"About?" said Luna.

"You did become jealous of Katie being here and of me thinking about her. I don't know if you'll give me a second chance, I'm all about those chances we get in life." said Meek.

Luna did some thinking.

"I don't know." said Luna.

"I'm carrying a four disk set of Mick Swagger's greatest songs over the years, and two tickets to one of his concerts happening here in Toon City tonight this very minute." said Meek.

Luna smiled and kissed Meek.

"I'll give you hundreds." said Luna.

Meek chuckled before pulling out a DVD like case with an image of Mick Swagger on it out of his jacket.

"I was listening to the first disk on the way over, he's actually amazing." said Meek.

He then pulled the tickets out of his jacket.

Luna looked at the tickets and became shocked.

"Front row seats and backstage passes, how did you get these things." said Luna.

"I've got a friend in the CIA with tons of connections." said Meek, "Are you aware that agency has a dental plan better then the FBI's dental plan?"

"That sounds more like a quote from a Weird Al song." said Luna.

"Well yeah, Party in the CIA, but it is true though." said Meek, "Always quiet about stuff."

On Vilgax's ship; Vilgax was watching That's My Boy.

"It's one thing to see the ending to this film, but when it actually happens that's going to far, even with animals." said Vilgax.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In London; Roger and his wife Anita were talking to a doctor about their dalmatians.

"Well it's official, you have fifty pregnant puppies." said the doctor.

Roger became shocked.

"How did this happen?" said Roger.

"Remember Roger, fifteen of our 101 dalmatians were biologically related, the unrelated one's had sex." said Anita.

The doctor turned to the Radcliffe's and laughed.

"Actually, siblings get it on all the time." said the doctor.

Roger and Anita became shocked.

"What?" said Anita.

"Yeah it's obvious that the siblings were doing each other, it wouldn't surprise me if Pongo and Perdita over there were having sex with their own children while the others watched." said the doctor.

"Jesus Christ." said Roger.

Later; Roger had returned home with a briefcase in hand.

"Can't believe I had to give up my music to get a day job, damn dalmatians eating me out of a house and home." said Roger.

He grumbled some more and opened the front door and tons of Dalmatian puppies came pouring out of the house and onto Roger.

"OH GOD!" yelled Roger.

Later; tons of dalmatians were in a truck that was next to Cruella De Vil who was talking to the Radcliffe's.

"These things reproduce like fruit flies, it's a population control issue." said Cruella.

Roger sighed.

"We were wrong to think you were evil Cruella." said Roger.

Cruella laughed.

"There's no evil, just a hero of their own story." said Cruella.

"We really don't need a sociology lesson." said Anita.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Still, I'm loving this new TV." said Vilgax.

He then changed the channel That's So Raven.

"Ohhh I love this show." said Vilgax, "The spin off better not be a disappointment."


End file.
